Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle comprising a front spoiler with at least one spoiler lip made available in a front area of the vehicle and a spoiler lip drive by means of which the at least one spoiler lip is adjustable such that by displacement of the at least one spoiler lip the aerodynamic properties of the vehicle are changeable in the front area.
Description of the Related Art
Such a vehicle is known, for example, from the document US 2005/0081711A1. The front spoiler disclosed in this document comprises a spoiler lip with a variety of inflatable chambers. By inflating the chambers the spoiler lip can be displaced such that the aerodynamic properties can be changed in the front area of the vehicle.
The disadvantage of the front spoiler known from the document is, on the one hand, the high weight of the pneumatic spoiler lip drive which is due to a compressor and supply lines from the compressor to the chambers. On the other hand, with such spoiler lip drives there is always the danger of undesirable leakage which adversely affects the functional capability of the spoiler lip drive. Furthermore, the compressor requires a lot of room.